


Quiddity

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [205]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tim and Tony have been dating for a while and their anniversary is fast approaching when Abby finds out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musichick2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Musichick2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/pseuds/Musichick2004) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/23/1999 for the word [quiddity](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/11/23/quiddity).
> 
> quiddity  
> the quality that makes a thing what it is; the essential nature of a thing.  
> a trifling nicety of subtle distinction, as in argument.
> 
> This is for musichick2004. It's her birthday today and she prompted me through [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile), so I thought I'd do something special for her by fulfilling her prompt on her birthday. I hope she likes my take on it. Her prompt is listed below.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Tim and Tony have been dating for a while, and Abby finds out. 
> 
> Abby is jealous because she assumed Tim was still in love with her, but she loves Tony so much, she can't be really mad.
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Also there may be spoilers through season 12, but probably not anything too revealing. Senior wasn't requested. He just kind of showed up. Hope musichick2004 doesn't mind.
> 
> If you'd like your own drabble you can always prompt me and see what happens. The link at the end of the work explains what's allowed and what's not if you're interested in leaving me your own prompt.

# 

Quiddity

“Your place?” Tim asked Tony as they packed up to leave for the day. Gibbs had already left about 30 minutes previously, but they’d had to finish their reports before they could leave. Bishop, the lucky duck, had escaped 15 minutes earlier.

“Ah. No. I’ve got a father situation at my place, right now.” Tony rolled his eyes exaggeratedly at McGee to indicate the deeper trouble there. “Yours?” He offered instead. 

“Sure.” McGee responded, heading for his car. 

“Ok. I have to make sure my father hasn’t burnt the place down. I’ll be over after I check that everything is ok.” Tony explained while also dreading what he might find at his place. With his father he never knew.

“Right. See you then.” McGee slipped into his car waving at Tony as he drove off. 

Tony waved back before heading back to his place. Senior couldn’t have chosen a more inconvenient time to come if he’d tried. It was only a few days until his and McGee’s anniversary. While they hadn’t made specific plans since who knew where work would take them, they still tried to do something small for each other to remind the other that they still cared. Tony had already picked out a computer game he was sure Tim would like though he wanted to do something else as well.

They’d been together almost 5 years, more if you counted the online relationship where McGee thought he was a girl called Claire. Over the years, there’d been a few times where he thought McGee was dangerously close to revealing how deep their relationship went. Fortunately everyone still saw Tony as a lady’s man even though he rarely bragged about his conquests anymore, so even when McGee made a passing comment that he really shouldn’t have no one was able to put two and two together.

The quiddity of their relationship hadn’t changed much over the years. Tim was blossoming even better outside of the office than he was in the office. Tim had surprised Tony. He was doing a lot better at keeping their relationship undercover than he expected. Abby still spent an inordinate amount of time over at Tim’s which also helped dispel any ideas that Tony and Tim were actually together.

Tony actually felt kind of bad about not telling Abby about his relationship with Tim, but he didn’t know how she’d react given that he was certain, from some of his deeper conversations with her, that she still had a thing for Tim. Tony always knew when Abby was going to come over to Tim’s and made sure to make himself scarce. Tim’s meeting Delilah had actually worked out to their advantage because she’d agreed to be Tim’s beard. 

Tony and Tim had agreed that Tim dating Delilah would further discourage anybody from thinking Tim and Tony were dating. So while the second toothbrush and other stuff stuff at Tim’s was actually Tony’s, Abby and everyone else assumed it was Delilah’s. 

Finally arriving at his apartment, Tony took a quick look around and was surprised to see that his father hadn’t drastically changed his apartment somehow. The last few times his father visited, he’d basically brought his own decoration crew it had felt like. “Dad?” Tony called out as he moved past the entrance.

He heard movement in his bedroom, but remembering his last experience with his dad and his bedroom, he wasn’t about to go in. That was the other reason he wanted to spend the night at Tim’s. He knew he’d get better sleep there then he ever would anywhere in his apartment with his dad around. When no further evidence appeared that anyone was home aside from slight rustling in the bedroom, Tony decided to take a page out of his dad’s book and leave a note that he was going out for the night and to call him if he wanted to do something.

He then immediately headed back downstairs and to his car, making a beeline for McGee’s place. He actually felt a modicum of relief that his father had either been out or busy. He didn’t want to imagine either option frankly. While he loved his father, his life went a lot smoother when he wasn’t around. He was looking forward to spending a nice drama free evening with McGee before they both returned to work the next morning.

McGee lived closer to NCIS, so he arrived at his apartment before Tony had even made it to his apartment let alone started to head over. He followed his normal routine, hanging his coat in the closet and putting his stuff by the door for tomorrow before logging on to one of his many computer games. He’d just settled down and gotten into the game when he almost jumped out of his seat at the knock on his door. 

He grabbed his gun just to be safe. He knew it wasn’t Tony as Tony had a key, but he wasn’t expecting anyone else. It was better to be safe than sorry. Looking through the peephole, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was just Abby. “Hey Abbs.” He greeted opening the door and letting her in as he put his gun away. “What brings you here?”

“Oh Tim. I’ve missed you!” Abby exclaimed throwing her arms around him in a hug.

“You saw me earlier today, Abbs.” Tim replied wryly. 

“Oh, I don’t mean that. I mean I missed us.” Abby explained hugging Tim even tighter in an attempt to further emphasize her point.

Tim cringed. He’d been dreading this conversation ever since Delilah had left to take that job in Dubai.

Abby, however, didn’t wait for him to respond quickly letting him go and exploring the apartment. She was practically making herself at home even though it had been a long time since she’d had the right to do so. 

“Hey! Why is Delilah’s stuff still here?” She demanded turning on Tim as she noticed the toothbrush and other paraphernalia she’d previously associated with Delilah were all still where they had been when she’d last been over while Tim and Delilah were still dating.

While Tim was trying to figure out a response to that, he heard a key turn in the lock and looked up to see Tony entering the apartment. He mouthed “Sorry” to Tony as Tony entered the apartment. 

A look of confusion rolled across Tony’s face before he saw Abby come storming out of the bathroom looking like she was ready to shake McGee until he gave her the answers she wanted. Moving to intercept Abby as his brain started to piece the puzzle together, he grabbed Abby’s arms. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let’s not hurt the McGeek, Abby. What’s going on?”

Abby looked at Tony in bewilderment. “Tony? When did you get here? I didn’t hear Tim answer the door.”

Tony didn’t respond knowing that when Abby was in a mood like this she wouldn’t wait for an answer and would just keep talking about whatever was worrying her.

“Tony! You have to help me. Delilah’s things are still here even though she’s been in Dubai for three months already. Timmy’s clearly still hung up on her. We have to help Tim get over her.” Abby latched onto Tony, looking at him with pleading eyes.

Tony looked at Tim over Abby’s head raising his eyebrow. Tim shrugged back and mouthed “I think she wants to get back together with me.”

Tony nodded before wrapping Abby in a hug. “Abby, listen to me. You have to calm down.”

“But, Timmy.” Abby started.

Tony placed his finger over her mouth. “Calm down. Deep breaths.”

“But!” Abby continued ignoring Tony’s directions.

Tony just kept his finger over her mouth and shook his head. “We can talk about Timmy when you’re calm and can explain what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours properly.” Tony tapped her head with his finger briefly before putting it back over her mouth.

Finally, Abby deflated a little with a sigh. 

Tony watched her and when she made no move to start babbling again, he slowly withdrew his finger. Leading her over to Tim’s couch, he helped her sit down facing him. “Now. You can tell me what the problem is.”

Tim also sat down though he chose a chair facing the couch as he didn’t want to interfere or give anything away about his relationship with Tony especially since this was the first time Abby had been at Tim’s apartment when Tony was also there. 

“Timmy’s not supposed to be dating Delilah. They broke up when she went to Dubai. I know they did. So why is Delilah’s stuff all over Timmy’s apartment?” Abby practically sobbed though no tears appeared on her face despite her voice catching as she spoke, hugging herself tightly and rocking back and forth.

Tony really wanted to sigh deeply. Abby could be so dramatic, but he knew that would only make it worse, so he just continued calmly. “I’m pretty sure that’s between Tim and Delilah, Abbs. Tim has a right to a private life too, you know?”

Abby gasped, shocked. “Tony?! How could you support Tim in this? You’re always snooping through people’s things. I thought you were my friend.”

“I am your friend, Abby. I don’t want you getting hurt.” Tony tried to diplomatically explain without giving anything away about him or Tim or their relationship.

“Wait. Why would I get hurt?” Abby questioned, starting to get suspicious. She turned to Tim, “Are you in trouble and hiding it from me? How could you tell Tony and not me? I thought we were friends, Tim.”

“I’m not in trouble, Abby.” Tim replied, glaring at Tony as if to say this is your fault.

Abby glanced between Tim and Tony confused. While Tim seemed to be sticking with glaring, Tony’s face was having a full conversation with Tim in response. Narrowing her eyes in suspicion as realization started to sink in, she blurted out. “Wait! How did you get in, Tony? I know Tim didn’t let you in. Did you pick the lock? That’s not nice, you know.”

“No, Abbs. I didn’t pick the lock.” Tony did sigh this time.

“Don’t lie to me, Mister. It’s not nice to lie to Abby.” Abby shook her finger at Tony.

“I’m not lying, Abbs.” A weary expression crossed Tony’s face. It had already been a long day and he didn’t want to deal with Abby’s normal drama. Her lack of belief in him had gotten old a long time ago.

Abby narrowed her eyes. “If you didn’t pick the lock and Tim didn’t let you in. Then how did you get in?”

Tony and Tim exchanged glances, but before either one could say anything Abby jumped in. “Are you and Tim together?” 

Tim and Tony exchanged glances again which was enough confirmation for Abby. “You are! And you didn’t tell me?” Abby glared at both of them.

“We haven’t told anyone, Abbs.” Tony began trying to explain.

“I don’t want to hear it, mister. I can’t believe you kept this from me.” Abby exclaimed her arms waving wildly as she got more and more upset about this development. “And you!” Abby shot up from the couch and rounded on Tim, glaring. “How dare you not tell me this? I thought we were friends.” Here Abby’s eyes filled up with real tears. 

She knew Tony was the master of deception and while he shared more with her than with most, she knew he had plenty of secrets still. She never expected him to share everything with her. Tim, however, had been an open book and it hurt the most to know Tim didn’t trust her with this secret. 

As the full realization of what this meant sunk in, she turned to Tony her eyes wild. “How dare you steal Tim from me? You know how I feel about him. How could you do this to me?” She demanded banging her hands on Tony’s chest as he stood in front of the couch where he’d risen, automatically moving to intercept when she'd turned on Tim, but had stopped when he realized she wasn’t going to touch Tim.

Pulling Abby into his arms, Tony murmured. “I know, Abbs, but Tim and I were together before I knew what you felt for him. By the time I realized you still wanted him, Tim and I had already built something real together. What we have between us is the real deal, Abbs.”

Abby turned to Tim for confirmation. He just nodded his head. He hadn’t known how to handle an overly emotional Abby well even when they were dating and was more than happy to let Tony handle her. 

Then what Tony’s words truly meant sunk in. “But that would mean you guys have been dating for years and you didn’t tell me!” Abby yelled railing against Tony with her fists again. Though because of their position, they hit his back and sides instead of his chest this time.

Tony winced and tightened his hold on Abby’s arms so that she couldn’t hit him any longer. “I’m sorry, Abbs.”

Abby deflated. She couldn’t stay mad at Tony for long, not when he sounded genuinely regretful. As the adrenaline left her body, Tony caught her and steered her back to the couch. Abby didn’t really understand why her Timmy would choose Tony over her. He was supposed to be her final answer. 

She really wanted to hate Tony for stealing Timmy from her, but she couldn’t. She loved Tony too much. 

Tim couldn’t handle the amount of emotion tinging the air and finally excused himself to the kitchen. “And with that, I need to get dinner started. You’re welcome to join us, Abby.” He murmured as he retreated to the kitchen.

Tony held his hand out towards Tim as he headed for the kitchen and Tim squeezed it letting Tony know he was alright.

Abby watched the exchange and sunk even deeper into the cushions. The connection between Tony and Tim was obvious. “I never stood a chance. Did I?” She asked.

“I’m sorry, Abbs.” Tony repeated. He really hadn’t wanted Abby to find out this way. He especially hadn’t wanted to hurt her. He hoped that she’d be able to get over it and see how good Tim was for him and vice versa. He knew it would really hurt Tim if she started distancing herself from him because of this.

Abby seemed to shrink into herself even more, which worried Tony as she was usually so vibrant. He didn’t know what to say to comfort her though, so instead he just pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her in a hug. Squeezing her hand, he murmured. “It will be ok.”

She didn’t really respond to his comfort, but she didn’t reject it either so Tony continued to hold her and murmur trite phrases that people say to make someone feel better. She had always thought Tim would wait for her. Even after he got together with Delilah, she had thought he would still be hers. She had never even considered that Tim would move on and to find out that he had been dating Tony for years was a complete shock to her system. 

After half an hour or maybe longer, she started to come out of her almost fugue state. Now that she’d assimilated the fact that she didn’t stand a chance with Tim, she was brimming with questions. “So Delilah’s stuff has always been yours?” 

Tony shook his head. Only Abby would ask something like that. “Yeah, Abbs. It’s been mine all along. We just let people think it’s Delilah’s, so that they don’t suspect us.”

Abby smiled through her tears. “I’m glad it’s not Delilah’s. I really couldn’t stand the thought that she was so cruel to leave Tim and he was still pining over her.”

Tony patted her shoulder sympathetically. “I know, Abbs.”

Abby asked a few other inane questions about their relationship before Tim appeared with food. Handing each of them a plate, he retreated to the chair he had been sitting in before. Despite the start of their evening, they were all able to enjoy a good meal together and as it came time for Abby to leave there were more smiles on her face than tears.

Not everything was perfect. There was still a good chance that she’d go home and indulge in pints of ice cream and tears over losing Tim for good, but at least Abby was able to see Tony and Tim interact and see that they really were good for each other. Jealous though she was of Tony’s spot in Tim’s life, she couldn’t begrudge him the happiness he had clearly found with Tim.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
